Beautful blood
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: Sakura x Multi: ItaSaku, SasuSaku, Sasosaku, KakaSaku, SaiSaku, DeiSaku, NaruSaku -One-shot AU: They came to apologize to her, but it was too late, she was already dying, and they couldn't do anything about it. They drove her to the edge and over, and she killed herself. Rated 'M' just to be on the safe-side, because I really didn't know what else I should rate it...


_**Beautiful blood**_

Sakura x multi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

* * *

Summary: AU: They came to apologize to her, but it was too late, she was already dying, and they couldn't do anything about it. They drove her to the edge and over, and she killed herself. One-shot

* * *

She had locked the door. Moved her heavy bookshelf to stand in front of the door, so no one would be able to get in, at least not until it was too late.

She could hear the knocking on the door downstairs, but she continued to ignore it.

Her heart clenched and the tears streamed down her face. Her breathing was uneven; she had trouble with getting the air down into her lungs.

She could have sworn that the pain she felt inside would kill her, eventually, but she didn't want to feel the pain anymore, she had felt it long enough. She couldn't wait for the day to arrive where the pain finally killed her.

She brought the knife up to her face and looked at it. It was shining. It was the sharpest knife she owned.

And it would soon be tainted with her blood, and it would be the first time for that knife to have blood on it.

She had never cut anything else than vegetables with it, and she had never cut herself in the finger with it either.

But soon, it would take so much more than just blood from her.

She brought the knife up to her wrists, but before she could cut through the skin, a wave of insecurity overcame her.

 _Is this what I really want?_

No, it wasn't what _she_ wanted… It was what _they_ wanted.

Those she once had called her best friends.

They had all betrayed her; hurt her.

 _Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Deidara, Sasori, Kakashi._

She remembered the last conversations she had with them. Remembered what she had _wanted_ to say, but never did.

* * *

" _Sakura, I don't think you belong in this class, maybe you should chose something…different"_

" _It is going to get really tough later…I don't think you are capable of keep up with the rest of the students"_

Maybe if you moved your attention from your book to your students, you would notice that I am more than capable of keeping up with the rest, if you actually would give us some tests, you would see that-…

" _Of course Kakashi-sensei. You're right" I'm so stupid! I can't even keep up with the rest of the class._

* * *

" _You're such a brat. You can't even do_ one _little thing right. Can you? I can't believe I wasted my time with you"_ You are my tutor, maybe if you explained things properly, I would get it right. But you are too busy with dreaming about your puppets to even teach me anything!

" _I'm sorry, Sasori. I understand I am a total waste of time. I wont be needing your help anymore"_

" _Stop saying my name! I can't believe I'm even friends with you! You're pathetic"_

I was just trying to get your attention so I could ask you about something! Stop being such a bitch Sasuke.

" _Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke. It won't happen ever again"_

* * *

" _Hey Sakura!"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _You should really consider colouring your hair a normal colour, I mean, it's the ugliest colour I have ever seen. Maybe if you coloured it, you would actually be just a little bit pretty"_

You used to love my hair, what happened, did someone call you a girl again and you just have to take your anger out on someone?

" _You really think that, Deidara. I guess you are right then"_

* * *

" _I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. You can't come with us today. I really wanted you to come with us, but Ino and the other girls didn't want you there, even Hinata-chan didn't. I'm sorry, maybe it's for the best if we don't hang out for a while?"_

Yeah, since you discovered that Hinata likes you, you only care about her. What happened to best friends forever? The old Naruto would have stood up to me.

" _Oh, all right, I'll just…I'll just go now then. Have fun with the others"_

* * *

" _Hello there, beautiful"_

" _What, me?"_

" _Ha! I can't believe you thought I was talking to you. Get lost"_

Well you were looking at me, and I'm the only one around. What's wrong with you?

" _O-of course not Itachi. Why would you say something like that to me?"_ Why would anyone ever say something like that to me?

" _You're really ugly, hag. The world would be a much better place without you in it. You know, why don't you just do us all a favour, and kill yourself"_

But, Sai-I…I guess you are right….

" _Thanks for the advice, Sai"_

Maybe I will actually use it.

* * *

Remembering Sai's words to her made her tighten her grip on the knife. Already before he had suggested it, she had been considering ending her life. Just to make all the pain go away. His words had given her the last push, and she fell over the edge.

No one wanted her to live. She had no friends left; she had nothing to live for.

She finally took a deep breath, and held the knife's cold blade against her skin. Her pulse rose at the thought of what she was about to do.

Once she did it, there would be no turning back.

One wrist first, then the other one, and then everything turned red.

The pain was not as bad as she had expected it to be, and after a little while, her arms were beginning to go numb.

Everything around her was coloured red by her blood. Arms, clothes, floor, knife.

It looked quite beautiful, watching the colour flow.

Who knew it could be so beautiful to die?

It just wasn't going fast enough, memories were floating back into her mind, and the pain inside her chest came back.

The knocking had stopped just a second ago, and she could have sworn that she heard the front door open and voices downstairs, surely it must have been her imagination. Who would visit her? She had no friends, yeah; it was probably just her imagination.

She raised the knife again. This time to her stomach, there had to be a lot of beautiful blood in there.

When the knives blade impaled her, she gave out a painful yelp. It was painful, but it worked, the amount of blood that now had left her body, was making her dizzy. Her consciousness was wavering, causing her to have multiple blackouts.

Just as her head fell backwards into the wall, the door to her room was forced open, the bookshelf had not been strong enough to keep the door safely locked, as she had wished, but she was too far away in her old memories to even notice the seven men, who had stormed into her room, all of them frozen in shock.

* * *

They had been standing outside her house for what seemed like hours. It was quite a coincidence that they all had showed up at her door. Deidara had been the first one there and one after one the others arrived.

They had wanted to apologize for their behavior towards her. They had acted like idiots, all of them hurting her, without even wanting to...

* * *

She had always been the smartest student in Kakashi's class, he just never noticed.

 _I couldn't handle having you in my class. You were so bright, beautiful, exotic. I wanted you, I wanted you so much, that I was willing to hurt you, just to get you out of my head... But that didn't work at all._

 _..._

They used to have long conversations when he helped her with the homework she had trouble with. It usually wasn't a problem for her to understand it once Sasori explained things to her, but he changed, he didn't explain things as well as he usually did.

 _Being with you like that was a waist of time! I didn't want to be your tutor only, I wanted something more between us, but as long as you saw me only as a study partner, I wouldn't get anywhere with you. So I hurt you, hoping that if I tore our old relationship down, I would be able to form a new one. I see now how stupid I really was thinking that._

 _..._

They had been friends for as long as she could remember, Sasuke and her. She had been the first girl Sasuke ever had met, who wasn't a fangirl.

 _I honestly really don't know why I continued to be your friend, Sakura, when I really wanted to be something more than friends. I liked you; I just didn't know how to say it. I'm sorry._

 _..._

He had always commented how pretty he thought her hair was. Deidara would usually always touch her hair whenever they hang out. He braided her hair in all kinds of different ways. He actually acted a bit like a girl when it came to hair, whether it was his own or others, and thus he would often get a comment or two about being a girl. But like the others, Deidara changed too. He stopped touching her hair, he stopped commenting it, he actually started glaring at her, and like the others, he pushed her away from him.

 _I lied when I said I didn't like your hair and thought you should dye it, actually, what I had wanted to say was; Never even consider dying your hair, it's the perfect colour for you, you wouldn't be the same beautiful girl without your trademark._

 _..._

Naruto was her knight in shining armour. He always stood up for her, defended her. For some reason, a lot of girls disliked her, talked about her behind her back, without even knowing her. He invited her when none of the girls did, but then _it_ happened. Hinata Hyuga confessed her feelings towards him, and just like that, her knight was gone. It was a big surprise when Hinata finally confessed, no one had ever seen it coming, and no one had seen the snickering look on Ino's face when Naruto, time after time, ditched Sakura.

 _I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I thought I liked Hinata, I thought I only cared about you, like a brother cares for his sister, but it turned out, it was the other way around. I'm sorry for all the mean things I have said to you, and for all the times I have ditched you. Sorry._

 _..._

She had often visited the Uchiha mansion, and she had often run into Itachi, and that had let to them spending a lot of time together. Itachi would always be interested in talking to her, and she would always look forward to their debates.

 _I wanted to confess to you that day where I practically called you ugly. But after I had said the first word, I got too nervous to continue. I hurt you; embarrassed you, and I undermined you. From the first time I met you, I fell in love; not only in your beauty, but your personality was so striking. I'm so sorry I hurt you because I was a coward._

 _..._

Sai had always been bad at interacting with other humans, he sucked at understanding feelings, and he was terrible at giving persons fitting nicknames, but he and Sakura had become friends. They fought constantly, he would insult her and she would yell at him. Once, his insults had been innocent, but they changed together with him.

 _I'm sorry Sakura. I have never been good at expressing myself; you of all people should know that. I don't know what I would do if you died. What I said to you that day, I meant the exact opposite. I guess I really am terrible at expressing my feelings._

* * *

Naruto was so desperate to talk to her, to get her forgiveness, that when no one had answered the door, he had picked the lock.

The house had been awfully quiet.

Except for the soft sounds of crying that could be heard from up-stairs.

The males had glanced at each other, and then they had rushed to the second floor.

Itachi had reached the door to Sakura's room as the first, grabbing the handle, but he couldn't open the damn door.

They could hear her sobbing become even louder by the second, and they got more and more desperate.

She was in there, crying, and they had no doubt; it was their fault.

The others joined Itachi in trying to open the door. Now with their combined strength, the door actually opened slightly.

Then they heard something.

Something different from the sounds of Sakura's crying.

A loud cry of pain erupted from the room.

Just hearing the sound made their hearts sink to their stomachs.

With one last push, the door finally opened.

The sound of something hard and big hitting the floor was heard, but no one noticed it, their attention was fully on something else.

There, right on the dark wooden-floor, sat Sakura, covered in blood.

Her head was leaned against the wall; her eyes were almost fully closed, but not entirely. Her arms were dripping with blood.

And to their horror, a large knife was implanted in the lower part of her abdomen.

They were by her side in under a second.

Itachi had moved to a sitting position behind her, supporting her head and back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He had never felt so helpless. It felt like she was drifting further and further away from him.

It felt like a thousand knifes had been stabbed into his chest, and to be honest, he felt that he deserved it.

Kakashi had pulled out his phone, and was already getting an ambulance to the place.

All the other males were surrounding Sakura. Grapping her hands, telling her how sorry they were, yelling over and over again, that she couldn't just die like that.

Everyone except Sai…

He stood frozen in right in front of Sakura, and for the first time in a long, long time, he was showing emotions.

 _How could she do something like that? Did she not know how much she meant to them?_

 _Of course she didn't. They had all made sure to give her the impression that they almost hated her._

He remembered his last words to her, and his heart twisted painfully in his chest.

" _Why don't you just do us all a favour, and kill yourself"_

His blood froze. It was his fault, he had told her to kill herself, and she had actually thought he meant it.

He couldn't possibly hate himself more than he did right now. He loathed himself.

Slowly, her eyes opened, looking straight at one person.

" _You should smile, Sai… You should be happy that I took your advice, this is what you wanted, was it not?...Are-are you not happy?"_ It came out as a loud whisper, but everyone heard it. And everyone's head turned towards Sai.

Sai stood speechless, and never got to answer her, he never got to tell her how unhappy he actually was, because it was too late.

Her head fell to the side, and her heavy breaths stopped.

Sakura Haruno was dead. None of them wanted to believe it, but it was the undeniable truth.

* * *

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Okay, I really don't know what came over me, but I suddenly just got the idea to write this one-shot...**

 **I hope you liked it... Despite all the, well, _sad_ things that happened. **

**I might make some more one-shots to this story, about Sakura's time with the boys before they started acting like assholes towards her, buut I haven't really decided yet, so please tell me if you think I should make some :)**


End file.
